Perfect Strangers
by greengirl16
Summary: Galinda tries to get Elphaba to go on a blind date with the new guy at Shiz, but everything goes wrong and the new guy starts experiencing some pretty strange events. Based on the movie Just Like Heaven.
1. prologue Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again! I am on a writing frenzy it seems now...I just keep posting things :P Haha anyways I got the idea to write this after watching the movie Just Like Heaven, and being the loser I am I was like 'hmmmm would I be able to use the story line as a Wicked fanfic idea...? I have had this idea for a while and have been super anxious to write it, but I never got around to it, but today I sat down and wrote it :D Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**A/n: Things to know for the story: Fiyero arrives shortly after Galinda and Elphaba become friends.**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp walked down a path at Shiz University with her new best friend, Galinda Upland. Galinda was rambling on about a new outfit she had recently bought. Or, at least that's the last thing she had said before Elphaba stopped paying attention.

"So, is that a yes?" Galinda questioned.

"What?...um…" Elphaba tried to cover the fact that she hadn't been paying attention. "Um….yes."

"Superbalous!" Galinda squealed. "I honestly didn't think you'd go for it. Be at the restaurant by seven o' clock sharp!"

"Wait, what?"

"For your blind date, remember? You're out of it today Elphie!"

"Blind date?!"

"Here's the reaction I was waiting for…and yes you just agreed to it. Let me tell you Elphie he is handsome and you will just love him!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well…honestly, I don't. I've never met him. He's new though, and starts Shiz next week, but a friend of a friend said he's gorgeous and gave me his number…so I called him this afternoon and since I am already dating De'sean, I decided I'd hook you up with him!"

"Galinda! That is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard. As soon as he sees me I am positive he's going to run in fear just like the rest of the students here did on the first day."

"You already agreed to it Elphie, so stop complaining."

Elphaba sighed…this is what happens when she doesn't pay attention to Galinda.

"C'mon now Elphie! I have to beautify you!"

"What?!"

"I need to get you ready for your date…which means I get to pick out your outfit and give you a serious makeover!"

"What? Galinda that wasn't part of the deal!"

"I know!" Galinda squealed and pulled Elphaba into their dorm shutting the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Elphaba emerged from the dorm room wearing a flowing black dress and her hair was pulled back. She had light black eye liner one and was wearing something Galinda called eye shadow. Galinda assured her she looked gorgeous. Elphaba believed her for a second and then remembered no matter what she'd always be the green freak. Galinda waved her off, "Now remember Elphie, his name is Fiyero," and with that she pushed her friend out into the corridor and shut the door.

Elphaba sighed and walked out of her dorm towards the restaurant. The wind was picking up and it was pouring rain. She pulled her cloak up over her head to avoid the wetness. Elphaba knew there was a storm on the way. The restaurant was about a fifteen minute walk and it was six thirty. She didn't see any carriages, but didn't have any money for one either, so she decided to just endure the rain and walk.

About five minutes into her walk the wind began howling and things were blowing this way and that. It was pitch black now and Elphaba couldn't see through the sheet of rain coming down. Unbeknownst to Elphaba a tree had fallen in her path. She tripped and fell into a large puddle. She muttered a curse under her breath and went to stand back up. She was finished brushing her self off when a large piece of flying debris hit her in the head. Everything went black.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am back with this chapter! I have had it written but I was waiting for more that one review to post it… Since that didn't happen I am going to post it but I expect more than 1 review this time…The next chapter is already written so it shouldn't be too long until I post it, unless I don't get reviews….then I might not bother… anyways…. I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**a/n: sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors… I'm not perfect.**

**A piece of Triple Layer chocolate cake for my only reviewer: -greenTARDISgal- This chapter is for you!**

* * *

A week later Prince Fiyero arrived at Shiz and swept every girl off their feet. He was, like Galinda had said, gorgeous, just a bit shallow. Every girl was already introducing themselves to him, but much to their dismay Morrible came and dragged him into her office to assign his room to him and to give him his class schedule.

About an hour later, he left Morrible's office and walked to his private suite and shut the door.

He threw his books and schedule on the table and then went to his mini fridge and grabbed a beer. He went over and sat down.

After a few drinks, he picked up one of his books and opened it. It was something about Animal rights… He squinted a bit trying to make out the words but the room was spinning. He let his beer tip a bit and some of it splashed on to the book.

"Hey!" An angry voice said, "That is mine!"

Fiyero looked up and saw an annoyed green-skinned girl standing in front of him. He jumped back. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"Through the door and my name is Elphaba and that book you just spilled beer on is mine!"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is! It is one of my school books and I need it to study so it would be great if you didn't spill that toxic substance all over it. Maybe then I'll still be able to read it!"

"This is my school book. Madame Morrible just gave it to me today."

"That's absurd!"

Fiyero looked at her puzzled.

"I am going to check to make sure you didn't get anything on my other books!" She walked into the next room.

About 10 minutes later she wasn't back. Fiyero was pretty sure he was going insane and went to see what happened to the girl… He couldn't find her anywhere… "Hello?" His call was answered by silence… He figured it was probably the booze and he should get some sleep. He walked to his bed, double checking the girl wasn't around and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short… It bothers me, but I already have the other chapter written so I can't really go anywhere else with this chapter… I am hoping I'll be able to make the chapters longer after the first few…anyways….**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I was in a bad mood this morning, but I decided to sit down and write and it made me happier...so on a random note I had a strange dream about Wicked and that it was totally changed and they pulled out all the music and I almost fell asleep during the performance....which is saying something... I'd die if that ever happened... Anyways :P I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Chocolate Milkshakes for:**

**-greenTARDISgal-**

**and **

**rwd (who reviewed chapter 1)**

**The only reason I am continuing with this story is for you :D **

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

Fiyero rolled over and groaned. He had a major headache. He opened his eyes and felt nauseas.

"You're late for class."

He sat up, and saw the green girl in the room tapping her foot and looking at him. "You're still here?!"

"Yes, and you shouldn't be because history started 30 minutes ago and you are still in bed."

"Well, don't you have classes?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why aren't you at them…?"

"Because I came to inform you I found a scratch on my math book."

"Wow. A scratch."

"Don't be sarcastic with me. I will not pay to have that book replaced."

"You won't have to because it isn't your book." Fiyero stood up and grabbed some clothes from his halfway opened dresser then entered the bathroom to get changed.

Elphaba walked up to the closed door and shouted "Why do keep denying the fact that you stole my books?"

"Why do you keep following me around insisting they are your books?" Fiyero shouted back

"Because they are!"

Fiyero emerged from the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair, "Look I don't have time for this, like you said I am already late so if you don't mind moving…" he side stepped around her and went to grab the books, still sitting when he had thrown them the day before.

"Hey! I am going to need those today!" Elphaba lunged for the books to grab them, but her hand went right through them.

Fiyero's eyes widened.

"What did you do to my book?!" Elphaba shrieked in a panicked voice.

"I don't think it's the books with the problem."

"Yes it is and I'll prove it to you." Elphaba concentrated really hard and then tried to grab the books again. Her hand again just passed through the objects. She looked confused, worried and annoyed all at the same time. "Okay, I have enough of your immature games, so stop it."

"I am being serious when I say this, but lady, I think your dead."

"What?! No!"

Fiyero cleared his throat, making Elphaba realize one of her legs was through the wall.

"I don't know what's happening!"

"You're dead."

"No I can't be."

"Okay, then why is your foot in the wall and what did you do last night or the night before that for that matter?"

"I am not sure and…I don't remember…"

"I thought so. Okay I am going now, bye!"

"You are not going anywhere!" Elphaba moved to stand in front of the door, but Fiyero walked right through her and out the door.

Elphaba looked worried as she watched him leave and sighed.

Fiyero hurried out of his dorm, not bothering to look back. The girl that had appeared in his room had him really confused. He entered class, only to learn it was already over… He sighed and left the classroom. He then walked to the library, a place he rarely visited. He walked up and down the isles searching for anything about spirits, or ghosts. He finally found some books.

He was so caught up in reading the different titles that he didn't realize the girl behind him.

"Ghost problems?" She asked.

He jumped and spun around.

"I had a ghost in my house once, but I helped them and eventually they moved on."

"Excuse me?"

"Ghosts are fascinating things…so what's yours like?"

"She is quite different."

"Hmmm…tell me more…"

"She appeared in my dorm one day and keeps insisting I have her school books…"

"She must be in denial. She hasn't let go of our world yet. You have to help her move on." She grabbed a book and handed it to him, "Here, this might help."

Fiyero read the title 'Ghosts for Dummies.' He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Gee, thanks…" He muttered.

"If you have any other questions you can always find me here…"

"Thanks." Fiyero spun around and headed back to his dorm.

He entered his room and it was silent. She must not be here right now, he thought. He opened up his book and started reading about something called a séance. He read the instructions and went to find candles.

About 30 minutes later, he had a total of three candles lit. It said you needed at least five for the communication to work, but he couldn't find five, so three was going to have to work.

He started saying some kind of prayer and then called out, "Spirit, are you here?"

His call was answered by silence.

He tried again, "Spirit are you here?"

"I swear if you get any of that wax on my books I will kill you."

Fiyero jumped and spun around to see her standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"A séance."

"What spirit are you trying to call upon?"

"Yours."

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I am not dead!"

"It says here that denial is the first step in 'moving on'."

"How can I 'move on' if I am not dead?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Can I see that book for a second?"

"Sure." Fiyero handed her the book.

"Thanks." She then opened a window and threw it out.

"Hey!" Fiyero said angry. "Do you know what…fine." He grabbed one of her books, the one about Animal rights and held it out the window.

"Don't you dare," Elphaba said, in a low threatening voice.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Elphaba swung her arm and punched him, only her arm passed right through him.

Fiyero snickered.

"It's not funny!"

Fiyero then threw the book against the wall, causing Elphaba to chase after it. She went to catch it, except it went through her and fell on the ground and Elphaba fell through the wall.

At this point Fiyero was laughing hysterically.

"You're an ass." Elphaba said, reappearing.

This only made Fiyero laugh harder.

"Fine." Elphaba spun around and walked through his door and disappeared.

Fiyero managed to calm down and then sat down on his couch.

Seconds later his phone rang.

He picked it up and talked to Avaric for a while before hanging up and going to grab his coat. He headed towards the local bar, double checking everything was in okay condition in his dorm room, and then shut the door. He didn't look behind him, but if he had he would have seen Elphaba following him with a vengeful smile on her face.

* * *

**Finally a longer chapter...**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back with another update and you should be happy to know that as soon as I post this I am going to finish the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon :D I have been in the mood to write lately...maybe it's because I am counting down the days until I see Wicked for the 2nd time and Wicked is on my mind...then again when isn't it? :P Haha Anyways I hope you enjoy! As Always Greengirl16**

**Fudge Ice pops for:**

**madisonavenue  
Happy loving Heroes  
butterisbetter  
witch-of-the-west9482  
-greenTARDISgal-**

**I went from 1 review a chapter to 5 so now that I know your reading I expect for you to review :) Thanks for making me happy and reviewing :D**

**A/N: I apologize for any errors...I am not perfect**

* * *

Fiyero entered the bar and immediately spotted Avaric, who was holding a conversation with Shen Shen and Pfanne, who were all over him.

Fiyero approached him.

"Hey man. What took you so long?"

"Certain things needed to be taken care of back at my dorm."

"Oh…I got ya," He smiled wickedly and winked.

Fiyero sat down next to Avaric, causing Shen Shen to whisper something to Pfanne making them both burst into fits of giggles.

Fiyero ordered whatever Avaric had, which was probably the strongest drink the bar had.

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you around."

"I've been really busy."

"C'mon, 'busy' is all I get?! At least tell me her name!"

"What?"

"The girl you've been seeing."

"I haven't been seeing anyone…" That was a lie, he had been seeing a dead girl, but he wasn't about to tell Avaric about that.

"Tiggular, you and I both know that's a lie." Avaric said, leaning so close Fiyero could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Wouldn't you already know if I was seeing someone?"

"True."

"Wow, you really are shallow."

Fiyero turned around to see Elphaba.

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm?" Avaric asked, sparing a moment of his conversation with the Shen Shen and Pfanne.

"What do you want?" Fiyero asked again, only he had lowered his voice to about a whisper.

"I just wanted to see how you spend your free time. Let me tell you, this is a waste of a life."

"Ooo, Look at Miss Judgey Judge coming to tell me my life is a waste. Well basing your obsession with your books, you were probably one of those girls who spent all there time reading and studying and never bothering to actually live. You call that a life?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, "Well I wasn't going to do this, but if that's how you're going to be then fine."

"Wait…what are you doing…?" Fiyero said nervously, backing up from the approaching Elphaba.

Elphaba slipped into his body. Fiyero's eyes widened.

'_Don't you dare…' Fiyero thought._

'_Watch me.'_ Elphaba picked up a glass and threw it at Avaric, but he just happened to move slightly so it missed and hit Shen Shen, spilling the rest of its components all over her white dress.

Shen Shen shrieked.

Avaric spun around in the direction the glass had come and spotted Fiyero with his arm still slightly raised. "What the hell, man?"

Elphaba slipped out of Fiyero's body.

Fiyero glanced around, "I am so sorry."

"Sorry? What hasn't gotten into you?"

"I don't know…I have to leave…bye." Fiyero spun around, ran out the door and spotted Elphaba sitting on the bar's window ledge.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You had it coming."

"You made me look like a complete ass!"

"Well let's be honest…you are one."

Fiyero glared at her and just walked past her.

"You know I am not going to go away, even if you pretend I don't exist."

"What do you want from me? Seriously you're like an annoying pest that won't leave me alone."

"A metaphor…coming from you? Wow. Are you feeling alright?" Elphaba said, mocking her concern.

"I am seeing a dead person, no I am not okay."

"I am not dead, and if you help me I swear I'll go away."

"Help you? How?"

"I don't know…"

"Gee that helps."

"-but I do know there's something I'm forgetting…or something that I am missing that will make sense of why I am here and why only you can see me."

"That'd help, so why don't you reminisce and tell me when you think of something."

"Come here, I want to show you something."

Fiyero reluctantly followed her to a path in the woods. "Yes?"

"I don't know, but something draws me to here, so it must mean something…"

"Okay… Well think what happened to you the day you died?"

Elphaba glared at him.

"Or didn't die."

"Is this part of some memory?"

"…actually yes…"

"Tell me about it."

"I remember a large tree and then falling and hitting my head…maybe the hospital will have some information on me that will help me remember."

Fiyero followed her to the hospital and went up to a woman working at the nurses' station.

She raised her eyebrows, "Can I help you sir?"

"I am looking for information on Elphaba…"

"Thropp."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Who is asking?"

"Tell her you're my boyfriend."

Fiyero glanced at her.

"She won't tell you anything unless we were intimately connected…everyone knows that."

"We were uh…boyfriend and girlfriend."

The nurse raised her eyebrows, but nodded… "Well there was an accident…"

Elphaba's eyes widened as memories of the fallen tree and hitting her head came back to her. "I remember it…" Elphaba whispered… "It was awful."

"She's been in a coma. She's in room 182."

Fiyero nodded and then hurried down the hallway.

He approached the room at the end of the hall and entered, Elphaba following right behind him. He heard the machines beeping as soon as he opened the door and soon the hospital bed was in his sight, holding a fragile looking pale green girl.

"Oh my Oz." Both of them gasped.

"That's you."

"That's me." They said at the same time.

"You're not dead…"

"I told you I wasn't dead, but no you wouldn't believe me."

"Then how can I see you? You're like a spirit!"

"This is weird," Elphaba said, examining her body.

"Maybe if you jump in to your body, you'll wake up."

"Maybe…" Elphaba said, hoping onto the bed, and laying down in her body.

The beeping of the machines remained constant.

"Did it work?"

Elphaba stood up out of her body. "No, nothing happened. It's like I am not connected to my body."

"Turn around."

"What?" Elphaba looked confused.

"Just do it."

Elphaba spun around and looked out the hospital window as Fiyero picked up her body's hand and held it. Elphaba jumped and looked at her hand.

"You felt that."

Elphaba nodded, still wide eyed.

"You are still connected to your body."

"Not according to the machines." Elphaba pointed out.

"Machines lie."

Elphaba looked at him skeptically.

"If they didn't then how would we be having this conversation?"

The door opened and a nurse came in. "I am sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Can I have a couple more minutes?"

"Alright…" The nurse complied and shut the door, leaving Fiyero with Elphaba again.

Elphaba looked at her body and then back at Fiyero.

"Do you want me to wait for you down in the lobby?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," Fiyero smiled, "Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself? You could come with me if you'd like."

"I can't imagine leaving myself here…" Elphaba trailed off.

"It just feels weird leaving you here."

"I don't know where else I belong."

The nurse entered again. "I am sorry, but you're going to have to leave now."

Fiyero nodded and looked at Elphaba, "Goodbye Elphaba," he said and then followed the nurse out the door.

"Goodbye." Elphaba whispered.

* * *

**Don't worry Fiyero isn't gone for good ;)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am back with another update...I am actually posting this early...I wasn't going to post this until Thurday so lucky you :) I decided I needed a distraction from my aggravation over the late arrival of the t-shirt I ordered two weeks ago that still hasn't arrived...sorry I am venting :P I started my count down until of the days until I meet Gregory Maguire :D Oz, I am excited... Soon I will be making a count down until I see Wicked again... Anyways... Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Iced Lattes and cookies for**

**Elphaba1fan  
-greenTARDISgal-  
witch-of-the-west9482  
Happy loving Heroes**

**Your amazing reviews mean so much to me! :D**

**A/N: again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I made. I'm not perfect. :)**

* * *

Fiyero went back to his dorm room and slowly opened his door and shut it. "Hey," he called. "Are you here?"

His call was answered by silence. "I guess not." He went a grabbed a drink and then sat down on his sofa and moved Elphaba's books so he didn't set his drink on them. He then lay down and shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elphaba had spent the entire night in the hospital with her body. Nothing had happened besides the nurses coming and going to check her status and write different things on their charts. Finally, around one, the door opened and a familiar person entered.

"Nessa!" Elphaba exclaimed. She was actually happy to see her sister and quite surprised her sister had come to visit her. Boq entered soon after Nessa and stood awkwardly in the corner of the room.

Nessa wheeled her way over to Elphaba's bedside and took her hand. Elphaba looked at her own hand… "Hmm that's strange I can't feel your hand."

There was a knock on the door and a doctor entered.

"Miss Thropp, may I speak to you…privately."

Elphaba followed Nessa and the Doctor outside the room.

"Miss Thropp, do you know what your sister's opinion was about artificially prolonging life?"

"No…" Nessa looked confused.

"Well she hasn't woken up for a while and signs are not looking good."

"What? -but there is still brain activity. People have woken up from this kind of coma before right?"

"Not on any records that I've found."

"What? Liar! I read a book on this kind of coma once! People wake up all the time!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"We won't take any terminal action without your permission, but just in case I got you these papers."

"I feel sick," Elphaba muttered.

"Boq!" Nessa called. Boq immediately approached Nessa and started to wheel her away.

The doctor handed her the papers, "Just in case you want to sign…"

"Don't sign them Nessa! Please!" Elphaba begged.

"I'll think about it." Nessa said, coolly.

"I sometimes find it's easier to not prolong the inevitable…"

"I said I'll think about it," Nessa glared at the doctor and then she and Boq left the hospital.

Fiyero opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows. He sat up, ran a hand through his hair and glanced around at his quite dorm room.

"Hey! You're awake."

Fiyero jumped and turned around. "Elphaba!"

"You should have seen the look on your face. You were so pale one might have thought you had seen a ghost."

Fiyero laughed. "I thought you were going to stay at the hospital with your body."

"I was, but Nessa visited and now she's thinking about signing papers to take me off life support."

"What?!"

"Yeah I had the same reaction."

"You have to stop her!"

"She can't hear me." Elphaba said, looking grim.

"I'll tell her."

"Fiyero are you crazy? What are you going to tell her you see my spirit and I said to not take my body of life support?"

"Something like that."

"You're going to end up in a straight jacket."

"No I am not…let's go."

Elphaba complied and followed Fiyero to her sister's dorm.

Fiyero knocked on Nessa's door.

He turned to Elphaba, "Okay your going to have to tell me something about Nessa only you would know."

"Umm…when she was in elementary school she had a huge crush on Avaric."

"Avaric really?"

"Don't ask me why…I think he's always been a jerk."

The door opened.

"Fiyero?"

"Um…yes…can I come in?"

She opened the door wider and entered. Boq was sitting at her desk working on a project.

Fiyero followed her into her dorm room. "I came to talk to you about Elphaba."

"How did you know Elphaba?"

"Lie." Elphaba muttered.

"She tutored me. I was failing all my classes, but she had faith in me and helped me pick up my grades so I could pass."

"I didn't realize you went to school here when she was around…but it sounds like her."

"-But I came to ask you…to beg you to give her a little while longer…I know she's going to pull through this."

"That's very thoughtful…but I am afraid it's already too late."

"What did you do?!" Elphaba shrieked.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"I have already signed the papers."

"No, Nessa how could you?!" Elphaba continued to yell. "I am right here! Can't you feel me?"

"They are taking her off life support tomorrow at noon. It's really been hard on me and I think it will be for the best."

"You're making a huge mistake here."

"It's for the best." Nessa repeated.

"This is going to sound strange, but I can see her."

"What?"

"Fiyero don't"

"Elphaba is with us, right now. She's standing next to you."

"Next to me?"

"Yes, and she's begging you to live."

Nessa gave him a puzzled look.

"I know I sound crazy and I don't know how, but I can see your sister's spirit and I can also talk to her."

"Can you hold on one second?"

Fiyero nodded.

Nessa wheeled herself to the kitchen and returned with a knife. "Get out of here!" She shrieked.

Fiyero jumped and stood against a wall as Nessa wheeled herself towards him with the raised knife clutched in her hand.

"Get out!"

"I know about the crush you had on Avaric in elementary school."

Nessa looked puzzled and then she continued to chase him all the way out of her dorm room. "And don't come back!" She shrieked at the terrified Fiyero running down the hall.

Nessa shut the door and sighed. Boq looked at her puzzled… "That's strange," he said, "I swear I just saw Elphaba."

Nessa went pale and glanced at her closed dorm room door.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
